


On Becoming Steele (1969)

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: Diamonds of Steele/Two Holts 'Verse [4]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1969 ... Harry and the Countess.  Backstory to Diamonds of Steele, but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Becoming Steele (1969)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: "Harry" (Remington Steele) is underage in this fic, if that is one of your squicks.

_Summer 1969_  
  
A man and a youth stood in the foyer of an elegant country house on the outskirts of London.  The older man had a sense of style and carried himself with polished airs.  The rangy teen had a shock of black hair, unreadable blue eyes, and was dressed well-enough, albeit not with the confidence of the older man.  
  
“Harry, my boy, I want you to meet a friend of mine.”  He indicated the lovely woman waiting into the drawing room.  She was in her mid-forties but looked a decade younger.  The older man dropped a kiss on her hand while Harry stood correctly behind him.  
  
“Countess, my protégé, Harry.”  The youth gave her a very proper bow and straightened.  
  
“Harry, this is Countess Lisi.  Pay attention to what she can teach you and you’ll reap a lifetime of reward.”  Daniel wore an odd grin that Harry didn’t quite understand.  “I have a few things to take care of myself.  You’ll be in excellent hands for a few days.”  Harry shifted his eyes to Daniel, and a flash of anger flared before being replaced with a pleasantly neutral expression.  
  
“My lady, I’ll call on you on Monday.”  
  
“Of course, Daniel.  He’ll be … comfortable here.”  She shared a knowing smile with Daniel before dismissing the gentleman.  
  
“Do you know why you’re here, Harry?”  The Countess took a seat on the divan and indicated he should as well.  
  
“I do.”  The teen was slightly sullen in his response but only those extremely experienced at reading others would have noticed.  The Countess fell into that category and smiled to herself.  
  
“Excellent.  Then we won’t have the uncomfortable explanations.”  She rang a small bell and the butler appeared in the doorway.  “Send Veronica in, please.”  
  
“Of course, madam,” the man acknowledged with a slight bow.  
  
Moments later, a pretty young woman appeared.  Her dress was a simple column that was prim and provocative all at the same time.  She took Harry’s hand and began leading him from the room.  
  
But the Countess stopped them for a moment.  “We’ll talk later, Harry.  In the meantime, enjoy yourself.”  His eyes hardened into ice before he turned away and followed Veronica.   _Excellent, lad,_  
excellent.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Like any sixteen-year-old with a pretty girl, it took little time for Harry to become aroused as Veronica stripped off her clothes for him.  She wasn’t overly endowed, but what she had was perky and well-rounded.  It wasn’t the first time he’d had sex, not by a long shot.  But it was the first time with a girl near his age who was clean, smelled good and didn’t have a sense of desperation about her.  Nor was she much older and more interested in a fast assignation before her husband came home.  Since he knew what went where, it was rather fun exploring her assets for a few minutes before making short work of the business at hand.  He enjoyed the release but found little reason to linger, and in fifteen minutes he was dressed again.  
  
Veronica had a sly grin on her face and rang a little bell.  The countess walked into the room.  “Good.  Now that you have that out of the way, we’ll start at the beginning.”  
  
The teen quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
“That eyebrow movement is a very good look for you.  Cultivate it.  It’s elegant and has a style all its own.  Now, Harry, how was that for you?  The sex, I mean.”  
  
He shrugged.  “Good.”  
  
“Veronica?  How was it for you?”  
  
“Pleasant enough.  He has potential.”  
  
The lad frowned.  “Potential for what?”  
  
The countess took a seat on the edge of the bed near where Veronica was still stretched out in the nude.  “Sex should never be merely ‘pleasant’ or ‘good.’  You get out of it exactly what you put into it, Harry.  Let’s do a quick demonstration before starting your lessons.”  
  
The woman nodded to the girl who began sliding her hands across her own breasts, tugging and plucking at her nipples, before moving one hand between her legs.  Harry watched a pink-painted fingernail circle and flick across her clitoris.  It wasn’t long before her vulva became flushed and the clit stood out, begging for more attention, which she gave it.  
  
Harry felt himself hardening again, just from watching the woman arouse herself.  The countess took his hand and brought him to the bed, encouraging him to sit between the girl’s legs.  Veronica started to pant and he flushed as he realized he was too.  
  
“Slide your middle finger into her, Harry.”  
  
Mesmerized by the view, he did.  Veronica’s hot passage clung to his finger and she squeezed around him.  The sensation reverberated through his frame and he felt his cock twitch in response.  Experimentally, he slid his finger back and forth inside her slick passage, and the girl responded with a small groan.  He continued to explore by running his thumb over her folds, and then he took his turn at playing with her knot while his finger moved inside her.  He found a rhythm she seemed to like, and in a moment, her body contracted around his hand and she uttered a small moan.  
  
Lisi put her hand on his wrist to still his movement.  “Give her a moment to recover and then you can do it again.”  He looked up at her quizzically as he withdrew his hand.  She nodded.  “Taste your fingers.  A  woman’s essence is like nothing else in the world, just as is a man’s.”  
  
Hesitantly, he touched his middle finger to his tongue.  Then emboldened, he sucked his own digit while staring Lisi in the eyes.  If she was affected, she was far too well-practiced to betray her reaction.  “Imagine her contraction around your own cock instead of your finger, Harry.”  He flushed as he thought about it.  __  
  
From her pocket, the countess drew out a length of material and tied it around Harry’s eyes before stepping away from the bed.  
  
“What’s this for?” he asked with irritation.  
  
“It’s your first lesson.  Men are visually stimulated, Harry.  Just by watching Veronica, you are raring to go.”  She drew a hand firmly down the front of his trousers.  “See?  This is why men prefer to make love with the lights on.  Women know this about men.  We can be terribly self-conscious about our bodies and prefer to make love with the lights off.  Women are stimulated by touch and sound.  We need words of love and need your hands on our bodies to become aroused.”  
  
“If you can learn to make love to a woman this way, her way, then she’ll do it with the lights on, Harry.  And she’ll enjoy it.  Now, take your clothes off and try again.”  
  
Once again, the teen stripped off his clothes, but this time he used his hands to explore Veronica’s body.  With only a little awkwardness, he attempted to reproduce the movements she’d used on herself and was rewarded when she urged him to his back so she could take him into her body.  Her orgasm rippled through her and he followed with a groan.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Daniel waited in the drawing room to retrieve his protégé.  Harry walked in with Veronica and the Countess, shooting a quirked brow at him.  He kissed his friend’s hand and asked, “So how was the weekend, Countess?”  
  
“Lovely.  Veronica, why don’t you escort Harry to the car and demonstrate the proper good-bye kiss.”  The younger couple quickly left and Daniel raised his own brows at her.  
  
“Potential, Daniel.  The young man has incredible potential.  He only has to be shown once.  He copies it and then figures out everything he can do with it.”  
  
Daniel laughed.  “That’s a good description of how he does everything, Countess.”  
  
She smiled with him.  “Bring him back in a few weeks.  By the end of the year, there won’t be a woman who can resist him.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
When December arrived, Harry had visited Countess Lisi’s home often.  Each weekend was with a different young woman, and he learned something new every time.  This last encounter, Lisi herself took him to bed for a sensual romp that had exhausted the pair of them.  
  
With wisdom gained only from experience, Lisi discovered something else about Harry that weekend.  Oh, he did everything to perfection, but there was some ineffable part of him that wasn’t wholly engaged.  She realized that he didn't trust her, or any of the girls he'd been with so far, any more than he trusted Daniel.  He was young, but he'd seen more than most in his seventeen-odd years.  She smiled wryly.   _Someday you’ll fall in love, Harry.   Whoever she is will need a heavy dose of intelligence, wit and charm to capture you and your heart.  Heaven help her when that happens._  
  
With no little envy for that nameless woman of the future, Lisi waved at the car as Harry and Daniel drove away.   

 

 


End file.
